The Hidden Story
by obisgirl162005
Summary: This is the story of Andul Skywalker. She is a very powerful Jedi but does she have the power to overcome her feelings toward ObiWan Kenobi
1. The Twins

Introduction-

Now this is a story not of light or dark, good or evil, or love vs. hate, but of how two humans fall in love. These humans though were not supposed to fall in love because they were Jedi. Now Jedi are beings that master the way of the force. The Force is everything around us it flows through us, it creates life. The Jedi use this to achieve peace and order in the galaxy.

A thousand years before this story occurred the Jedi were at war with their opposites. The Jedi use the force to serve others while their enemies, the Sith, used the force to benefit them. They would think only of themselves. Through the years after the Jedi believed them destroyed the Sith trained to fight a new way, way that they may use to defeat the Jedi.

That is not how this story starts. Instead it starts about eight years before the Trade Blockade of the planet Naboo…

The Twins

The sky outside the ship was dark, empty, and cold like space was supposed to be, but to Shimi Skywalker it was about the most beautiful thing in the universe. She had not been in a starship for a long time. And the person that she had to thank was on the planet that they were about to land on. The planet seemed very dry and hot Tatooine was not very populated so it was a perfect meeting spot to conduct private business. She was glad that the twins were sleeping. Although the ship was noisy she could hear her daughter waking up. Now she had to be a mother not some normal girl her age.

As he watched the ship land he felt his heart jump. The woman was beautiful but he was not ready for a wife all he wanted was a child so he could train it in the ways of the force. He knew that this would be difficult especially with the Jedi council wanting to take his lightsaber away now that he had left. He told them he would not use it unless it was necessary. He knew that there would be a problem with him training a child without the approval of the council but that wasn't the problem he was worried about at this second. He was more worried on how the woman would act she was not in the best situation finically to support two children.

As she approached he thought of taking her to somewhere more secluded to ask.

"Mr. Van Guna I am glad to see you finally in person" Shimi Skywalker stated.

" Same to you. Would you like me to help carry one of the children?" Guna replied.

" Oh yes. Andul is awake so it would be easier for you to take her.

"That is just fine with me"

As he picked up the young girl he felt that the force was strong with her. _Perhaps I will take this one I believe she may become a great Jedi one day._

Mom as always was being courteous and letting the guy bring up the subject but after four hours of talking they had not said one word about why they were here.

"So Mr. Guna why have you brought us way out here"

_Finally._

"I wanted to ask if I could help with your situation of a home."

"And how do you think this will come about?"

"Well I was hoping that you would allow me to take one of your …"

"What separate them? They are supposed to be together"

"Yes but your situation may cause you to lose them or them you"

"How do you know that?"

Andul was thinking all this time that her mother should go along it wasn't that bad of an idea really. Anakin was not that bad so he could stay with mom and she could go with the guy.

"Okay now that you put it that way I guess you can take Andul since she is the more behaved one"

"Thank you. I have a home ready for you and the boy here because I must stay within the Republic or there may be a few problems"

"That is fine with me"

The day came for Andul to leave but it was hard since Anakin would not let go of his sister. Finally getting all of the luggage on were they able to get him to let go. Even with the feeling that she would see her mom and brother again Andul couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do without her.

Guna wanted to get onto the ship because he felt that someone was watching him. This happened to be a Sith apprentice collecting information on him and everything that he is involved in.


	2. QuiGon and Yoda

Hey thanks for the great reviews. I know it seems kind of soon for an update but I've been working on this story for a while.

Qui-Gon and Yoda

Six years After bringing Andul to his home, Van Guna thought that his choice was wrong. Not that Andul didn't have talent or that she didn't know how to control it, but because that he had received a message concerning her from an old friend. Usually, he would have been grateful for a message from Qui-Gon Jinn, This one however was different. Qui-Gon wanted him to know that the Jedi order was interested in Andul's talent.

"How can I tell Andul this? She will only care that she will be able to play more with Obi Wan and not about her future. The Jedi order is not about friends but about peace and justice" Guna thought.

"Daddy what is wrong you seem upset?" said a small voice behind him. "That's not the way to get better. You should meditate and not worry. I'll fix dinner."

"Now, Andul, you know that you should not be cooking at such a young age…"

" And you should not be stressing about the things the council want to do." Andul replied as if she knew more than she was supposed to.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Obi Wan sent me a message about him overhearing a conversation that Qui-Gon had with someone. He said it had something to do with me. Do you know anything about it?"

"Darling they just are wondering how you know so much without a real Jedi master."

The door beeped and Andul went running from the room to get it.

_I know he is lying. How can he not know I know. _She was thinking as she ran to open the door.

Out of the three beings she knew only two.

The tallest was a friend of her father's, Qui-Gon, what she loved the most about him was that whenever he came back from a mission he always got her something. The biggest she had gotten so fat was a holocom so she could talk to Obi Wan more often.

The other human was smaller and had a lot less hair even though the small Padawan braid was almost as long as the other's hair, was Obi Wan Kenobi. He was perhaps her best friend in the whole universe. He had been Qui-Gon's padawan forever. HE seemed taller and more serious than normal. Or it could be that she had not seen her friend for about six months.

The last one was of no species that she knew of. He or she was small and green. Andul tried desperately to remember who this was. She should know from her studies but she had not been paying very close attention to them since the other day.

"Hello master Qui-Gon. How have you been?"

"Just fine. Master Yoda and I would like to speak to your father" Qui-Gon replied.

_Yoda! Why is he here? He is the most powerful Jedi ever. He must be here to ask daddy if I can go to the temple. _

"He's in his study."

"Come with us you must, young one."

"Yes Master."

" Qui-Gon, Master Yoda what a pleasure to see you." Guna greeted them warmly. "Andul why don't you and Obi Wan go to your room and come back when I call…"

"No, stay here they should. Listen she must to what I have to say. Make a decision she must" Yoda interrupted.

"Obi Wan should stay and observe so he can help in diplomatic negotiations later on" Qui-Gon said. Since when was that an issue they had lightsabers and could get anything they want couldn't they? _Wouldn't daddy make that decision not me._

"Master Yoda, I would appreciate it if we talked before we let fate fall into my daughter's…"

"Your daughter she is not!" Yoda bellowed.

" Of course I am his daughter how can I not be?" Andul said out of confusion and before her father could answer.

"andul go to your room. I will call when we need you" Guna said with a look that could kill if they could. This look was aimed at Yoda for the most part but alos at himself for not telling Andul sooner.

"NO daddy! I want to know what Master Yoda means by that?" Andul said with the most anger she had shown anyone in her whole life.

Everyone was shocked that someone so small seemed to have a voice and mind of someone who was older and more mature."

"Now Andul please do not over react" This came from none of the most wisest Jedi but from Obi Wan. This shocked Andul the most and as it settled in her mind Yoda began.

"Know not who your true parents at I do. I know that Guna's daughter you are not. Six years ago left Corusant and the order. He came back with you he did. Tell us not where he got you or let us take you to the temple to train you."

"Dad, is this true. I think it is. I remember something. The dreams I've been having are true aren't they?" Andul asked more calmly then everyone expected.

"Yes the drams too. Guna forced himself to say.

Andul was furious. She could not stand her and yell at her father or whatever he was. Nor could she let herself cry in front of Yoda, Qui-Gon or even Obi Wan, whom she trusted the most right now. She decided to leave and go to her room. She might just leave to that sunny planet with no clouds and find he REAL family. So she left the room outraged and almost in tears.

Hopefully this is good but hey reviews it what make me think.


	3. what now

**What Now**

As Andul ran from the room Obi-Wan was torn. He was suppose to stay with Qui-Gon but Andul was his friend. He decided to go follow Andul. He heard Qui-Gon behind him telling him to come back but he knew Andul needed him.

As he approached her room he hoped she would not be too upset because he knew what that would mean. HE stepped into the room and realized a figurine was flying toward his head. His Jedi reflexes allowed him to catch it before it hit him.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked the girl.

" I don't want anything. I want to erase everything and start from scratch!"

" Andul, would you really want to erase everything including our friendship?"

" Ah … well … not really."

"Well then calm down and don't break things. That is not the Jedi way"

" Maybe I don't want to be one anymore!"

"You know you would no matter how mad you are."

" Yeah you are right but lets not talk about it anymore."

" That is fine we can talk about anything.."

"Didn't Qui-Gon say you were supposed to stay and improve your talking skills?"

"Now if I did you would have smashed that figure and be doing the same to the rest."

" Yea, but you will be in so much trouble"

"Yes but I would rather be in trouble than come later and discover that you have left."

"How did you know I wanted to leave and not stay and work this out."

"I have been your friend way to long. I know what you would do in a lot of situations."

The time that passed before Qui-Gon came to collect Obi-Wan was all too short. They had talked about anything they could think to keep Andul's mind from wondering. Without him there to help Andul didn't know what to do. When she was called to dinner she didn't go. She regretted this later because she was hungry and she hated walking through the house in the Dark. To keep her mind occupied she packed her stuff. She didn't quite know what she was going to do but she had a vague idea. She finally made up her mind and recorded a message for Guna and Obi-wan.

After a few mind tricks she finally was about to board a spacecraft headed for a remote planet of Tattoine. She heard the sound of running footsteps behind her growing louder. As if it had a mind of its own her lightsaber flew form her boot and ignited. Once it was in her hand it was met by a blue blade.

"What are you doing here?!!!" Andul bellowed at the man.

"What else? I knew you would do this. You are only seven and won't last long out there!" Obi-wan said with a half blue half orange face from the glow of the lightsabers.

"I can last longer than you!"

" Andul please just come and lets talk about this before you do something you may regret" He said as he backed away and disengaged his lightsaber. After a moment of consideration Andul shut hers off as well. She knew she could trust Obi-wan with anything especially her life. They found a place to talk and for the first time that she could remember she cried. She did not see how she could cry with Obi-wan but not anyone else. That question could not be answered yet but she new that it would be.

Van Guna was Woken by the door. He could not come up with anyone who would be calling this late as he opened the door. He saw a hooded figure and knew that it did not mean well.

" Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want the child. She is to come with me and learn my ways."

"You are not a Jedi so she will not come with you unless I am dead."

"That can be arranged"

They ignited their lightsabers and fought. It was not long before blue and orange blades joined the green.

The stranger threw the two younger Jedi across the room. After that he stabbed Guna in the Gut which ended the battle. Instead if collecting the girl he ran. He had not known that the young girl was that skilled and that small taste did not leave him wanting anymore.


	4. A Dying life

A Dying Life.

As Andul's Father fell, Obi-wan tried to shield her from this. After all she was only seven and this would be too much for her after everything that had happened that day. But his efforts were in vain when a scream issued form the girl beneath his arms. She fought out of his grip and ran to the fallen Jedi's side.

"Daddy, hang on you can't leave me. Not now!!" Andul cried.

"Andul, this is it. I can't stay here anymore. Go with Obi-wan to the temple. Train to become the Jedi I know you can become. Promise me?" Guna said in a weak voice.

"I promise." She forced out with tears threatening to fall.

"Obi-wan will you please keep an eye on Andul for me?" Guna asked with his voice even weaker.

"I will, don't worry I will." Obi-wan replied knowing how much it would mean to the old Jedi.

Guna kissed Andul on the forehead and died.

Andul made a silent promise to both her father and herself that she would find and kill the person who had done this.

In less than ten minutes Jedi and police inspectors were swarming the house. Andul had to answer many questions and all that she wished to do was to be alone. Maybe Obi-wan could comfort her somehow.

Finally Master Yoda said, " Young Andul needs not your questions. Alone she wishes to be."

"Is it okay if Obi-wan stays. I don't think it would be wise for me to be alone. If the guy comes back…" Andul said. _I will be able to kill even without Obi-wan's help. _

"Yes, Obi-wan stay he can."

Thank you, Master." She said much quieter than before as she was about to cry, but she did not want everyone here. Obi-wan walked everyone out. Master Yoda asked him to be mindful of what has happened.

When Obi-wan returned he saw that Andul had curled up in the chair. She did not expect much more than him speaking words of comfort, so when he picked her up and held her close she was surprised. She felt entirely safe with her friend.

"You can cry now, if you want." He said with so much care in his voice that she couldn't keep it back anymore. She cried for hours until she fell asleep. Obi-wan did not want to disturb her so he too soon fell asleep.


	5. Jedi Training and Assignments

**Jedi Training and Assignments**

When she first came to the Temple she was afraid that everyone would feel sorry for her. Instead she found that many people were jealous at the fact that she had known her father. She had not forgotten what she had found out on that day but she hadn't told anyone. Yoda had given instructions to all those that knew not to correct her when she stated this.

Every Master in the Jedi Order would have done anything to make Andul their apprentice. Seeing this Yoda had made her his, the first since Count Dooku. Although he rarely left the temple now, Andul was sent on missions with both Master Windu and Qui-Gon. Even through her training being split between three masters her skills grew rapidly. If someone looked solely on her skills she would have been thought to be about as old as Obi-wan.

Even though Andul went on the occasional mission with him and lived at the temple she still rarely saw her friend. She thought that he pushed himself too much but while she trained with him she could see how much more he needed to improve.

At the moment she was waiting outside the council chambers. Master Yoda had requested to see her there but she did not know why it had to be while the council was in session. She knew that she was not ready for the trails, not emotionally anyways. Hearing Yoda call her from inside she entered the room. She immediately sensed the tension in the room and how the room was split on a decision.

"Andul, do you believe that you are ready for a mission?" Master Windu asked.

"Master, I have been going on missions since I was seven. I don't understand why you are asking this question." She replied.

"One of your own, my young padawon, is what Master Windu meant." Yoda stated in the voice that Andul knew meant that she was soon going to get into trouble.

"Oh… I believe I can handle it." She said and realized that she was so stupid.

"Well we have a hunch that a blockade and possibly an invasion may happen on the planet of Naboo. We want you to go disguised as a handmaiden to the Queen. They are selecting new ones soon and this may be the only time we can get someone on the inside. This means that you cannot let them know who you truly are, do you understand?" Windu clarified for her.

"Yes, when do I leave."

" Now a shuttle is waiting and there are clothes aboard for you to change into."

"Andul, contact will be limited, only every three weeks. No need to out yourself in any danger." Yoda said with a tone that he knew that she might try.

"Yes. Master."

Her first mission on her own. This was a surprising development. Not that she didn't appreciate it but after all she was only nine.


End file.
